five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jevron L Freeman/FNaF Fan Game Character List
Five Nights at Candy's #Candy #Cindy #Chester #The Penguin #Markiplier #Shadow Candy #Blank #Old Candy #RAT #Vinnie #Phone Guy #Mary Schmidt The Return to Freddy's #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #The Puppet #Shadow Dug (?) #Sugar #Phone Guy #Mike Schmidt The Return to Freddy's 2 #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #Golden Freddy #The Puppet #Dug #Sugar #Kitty Fazcat #Lockjaw (Cameo) #Shadow Toy Lockjaw (?) #Springtrap (Unused) #Phone Guy #Cawnoth Cotts The Return to Freddy's 3 #Freddy Fazbear #Chica #Bonnie #Foxy #Vigo #Kitty Fazcat #Lockjaw #Shadow Lockjaw #Phone Guy #Protagonist The Return to Freddy's 4 #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie #Sally #Koly #Kitty Fazcat #Shadow Freddy #Golden Lockjaw #Lockjaw #Phone Guy #Blake The Return to Freddy's 5 #Torture Freddy #Torture Bonnie #Torture Chica #Torture Foxy #Torture Golden Freddy #Torture Golden Kitty #Torture Golden Lockjaw #Torture Springtrap #Torture Fang #Torture Tealer #Torture Ripdoll #Torture Lockjaw #Torture Kitty Fazcat #Torture Sugar #Torture Vigo #Popper Ping #The Beast #That Unknown Black Torture Animatronic #Protagonist Five Nights at Tubbyland #Po #Laa-Laa #Tinky Winky #Dipsy #Noo-Noo #PTLD-93 (Since Christmas) #Po Plush #Laa-Laa Plush #Tinky Winky Plush #Dipsy Plush #Noo-Noo Plush #Employee #3 #Parker Anderson Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 #Old Po #Po V2 #Laa-Laa V2 #Tinky Winky V2 #Dispy V2 #Noo-Noo #Tubbyland Voice Trumpet (A.K.A Decimated or TVT) #PTLD-93 (Since Thanksgiving) #Phone Guy 2 #Evan Jameson Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game #Old Po #Prototype Po #Prototype Laa-Laa #Prototype Tinky Winky #Prototype Dipsy #Noo-Noo #Decimated #PTLD-93 #The Original #Employee #3 #Phone Guy 2 #Employee #6 One Night at Flumpty's #Flumpty Bumpty #Birthday Boy Blam #The Beaver #The Redman (A.K.A The man who drank lava and lived, kinda) #Grunkfuss #Golden Flumpty #Protagonist One Night at Flumpty's 2 #Flumpty Bumpty #Birthday Boy Blam #The Owl #Redman.exe #Grunkfuss #Golden Flumpty #Eyesaur #Protagonist Five Nights at F*ck Boys (1,2,3) #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #Golden Freddy #Balloon Boy #Toy Freddy #Toy Bonnie #Toy Chica #Mangle #Withered Freddy #Withered Bonnie #Withered Chica #Withered Foxy #Withered Golden Freddy #Springtrap #Golden Freddy (Again) #Fredbear #Springbonnie #Phantom Freddy #Phamtom Chica #Phantom Foxy #Phantom Balloon Boy #Phantom Puppet #Michael Jackson (For some reason) Five Nights at Piggy's Beta #Chammy Hammy Dammy #Hardy Hard Bacon #Ruby Glitter Bacon #Lucky Pucky Wucky #Red #Chuck #Stella #Terrence #Suit-1 #Suit-2 #Daddy Long Legs #Ssenkrad #Silver #Jerome Dolton (Phone Guy) #Carter McCain Five Nights at Piggy's #Piggy Ham Bacon #Hardy #Ruby #Lucky #Piggly #Wiggly #Red #Chuck #Stella #Terrence #Snotty Mc. Yucky (Phone Guy 2) #Oinky L. Smith Five Nights at Piggy's 2 #Red #Chuck #Stella #Terrence #Phone Guy #1 #Snotty Mc. Yucky Five Nights at Piggy's 3 #Withered Piggy #Moustache Piggy #Hardy #Ruby #Fixed Lucky #Bomb #Blue #Red #Chuck #Stella #Terrence #Snotty Mc. Yucky (Phone Guy) #Oinky L. Smith Five Nights at Piggy's 4 : Undergrave #Nightmare Withered Piggy #Nightmare Piggy #Nightmare Red #Nightmare Stella #TEST-60 #Piggies #Plue #Pubbles #Stripes #Withered Piggy #Moustache Piggy #Red #Stella #Blue #Bomb #Prototype Red #Prototype Piggy #Suit-1 #Leonard #Sharika #Ssenkrad (Merven Form) #Merven's Dad (Phone Guy) #Merven Five Nights at a Fun Hour (Cancelled) #Piggy Ham Bacon #Hardy #Ruby #Lucky #Red #Chuck #Stella #Terrence #Withered Piggy #Moustache Piggy #Fixed Piggy #Snotty Mc. Yucky #Phone Guy #1 #Oinky L. Smith Five Nights at Piggy's 4 (Different/ Cancelled) #Kill Bill #Daddy Long Legs #Suit-1 #Suit-2 #Sock Puppet Red #Sock Puppet Chuck #Sock Puppet Stella #Sock Puppet Terrence #Sock Puppet Silver #Sock Puppet Ssenkrad Five Nights at Piggy's: "Fum" Storage (Cancelled) #Prototype Red #Prototype Piggy #Prototype Hardy #Prototype Ruby #Prototype Chuck Five Nights at Piggy's: Waste (Cancelled) #Suit-1 #Suit-2 #Smile #Bloodmouth #Phantom Chuck #Phantom Lucky Five Nights at Treasure Island #Photo Negative Mickey #Photo Negative Minnie (A.K.A Impure Mouse) #Goofy #Donald Duck #Pluto #Oswald #Suicide Mouse #The Face #Undying #God #Slester #Shade Photo Negative Mickey #Shade Minnie #Willy #Greg #Lucy #Henry #Dohna (Umimplemented) #Jake Five Nights at Frozen #Anna #Elsa #Rapunzel #Idk #Prince Hans BTW, I've never watched the movie Frozen. I just heard about the characters from my sister. Those Nights at Fredbear's #Springbonnie #Fredbear #Golden Foxy (Possibly) #Protagonist Unreal Shift at Freddy's #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #Golden Freddy #Mike Schmidt The Joy of Creation #Withered Freddy #Withered Bonnie #Withered Chica #Withered Foxy #Phone Guy #Protagonist INSANITY #Insane Freddy #Insane Bonnie #Insane Chica #Insane Foxy #Insane Springtrap #Yellow Bear Five Nights to Remember #Fredbear #Springbonnie #Freddy Hallucination #Bonnie Hallucination #Chica Hallucination #Foxy Hallucination (A.K.A Hell Foxy) #Shadow Fredbear #Shadow Springbonnie #HIM #Phone Guy #Protagonist One Night to Remember #Fredbear #Springbonnie #Old Fredbear #Spider #The Beaver #Plushtrap #Shadow Fredbear #Shadow Springbonnie #HIM #Phone Guy #Protagonist Five Nights at Red Island #Photo Negative Mickey #Freddy Fazbear Five Nights at Anime #Freddy #Toy Bonnie #Toy Chica #Foxy #Mangle #Springtrap #Golden Freddy #Security Guard Pervert It's Time for the Puppet #The Puppet #Freddy Fazbear #Springtrap #Protagonist It's Time for the Puppet 2 #The Puppet #Ripdoll #Freddy Fazbear #Springtrap (possibly) #4 more unknown #Phone Guy Five Nights at Freddy's Circus (Microsoft PowerPoint 2010) #Toy Freddy #Withered Toy Bonnie #Toy Chica #Mangle #Protagonist Cluck Yeggar (FNaF Related) #Chicken Mutant 1 #Chicken Mutant 2 #Chickzilla #BFC Guy (Bernal Sanders?) #Cluck's General #Cluck Yeggar 123 Slaughter Me Street (FNaF Related) #The Follower #The Greeter #The Waiter #The Hunter (Umimplemented) #The Nightmare #Tim Denson 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 (FNaF Related) #The Seeker #The Greeter (Revenge) #The Hunter #The Screamer #The Nightmare #Tim Denson? (Totally Not!) Boogeyman (FNaF Related) #Boogeyman #Phone Woman #Child Five Nights at Toy Freddy's #Toy Freddy (?) #Toy Bonnie (?) #Toy Chica (?) #Mangle (?) #Golden Bonnie #Shadow Ghost #Protagonist Five Golden Nights at Freddy's #Springtrap #Golden Freddy (Turns into Phantom Freddy when in Office) #Bonnie (Easter Egg) #The Puppet #Phantom Balloon Boy #Phantom Mangle #Phantom Chica (Various Nights) #Phone Guy #Protagonist Five Golden Nights at Freddy's 2 #Springtrap #Golden Freddy (Or Phantom Freddy) #Freddy #Toy Freddy #Toy Bonnie #Toy Chica #Foxy #JJ #Phone Guy #Protagonist Five Nights at Herobrine #Herobrine #Steve #Alex #Notch #PhoneGuy12897 #The Player Fun at Freddy's #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #Golden Freddy (Possibly) #Mike Schmidt (Possibly) The Last Nights at Freddy's #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #Withered Fredbear #Withered Sparky the Dog #Unknown Cat-like animatronic #Unknown Astronaut Animatronic Stuffed (Mod) #Fredrick #Lucky the Rabbit #Helenore the Duck #Pup the Fox #Strongman #Phone Guy #Protagonist (Actually Mike Schmidt) Stuffed 2 #Fedetronic #Jadie #Lucatronic #The Beast of Fun #Jack of the Box #Pup the Fox #'Golden' Fredrick #'Golden' Lucky #'Golden' Helenore #Strongman #Plaugetronic Five Nights at Sonic's #Sonic #Mario #Yoshi #Tails #Golden Sonic #Luigi the Phone Guy #Knuckles the Hedgehog Five Nights at Sonic's 2 #Toy Sonic #Toy Mario #Toy Yoshi #Taingle #Balloon Toad #Luiginette #Sonic #Mario #Yoshi #Tails #Golden Sonic #Luigikid #Phone Guy #Amy Rose Five Nights at Sonic's 3 #Sonic #Toy Sonic #Toy Mario #Toy Yoshi #Phantom Mario #Phantom Balloon Toad #Phantom Luiginette #Phantom Taingle #Phantom Yoshi #Phantom Sonic #Golden Sonic #Phantom Boo741100 #Phone Guy #Protagonist Five Nights at Sonic's 4 #Nightmare Sonic #Nightmare Mario #Nightmare Yoshi #Nightmare Tails #The Toymare #Nightmare Golden Sonic The Night Shift: Iggy's Funhouse #Iggy 2.0 #Iggy 1.0 #Krug #Shadow Iggy #Rigby #Tambles #Endoskeleton #Phone Guy #Protagonist Five Nights at the Krusty Krab #Spongebob Squarepants #Patrick Star #Squidward Tentacles #Mr. Krabs #Sandy Cheeks #Phone Guy #Protagonist Five Nights at the Chum Bucket #Spongebob Squarepants #Patrick Star #Squidward Tentacles #Mr. Krabs #Sandy Cheeks #Karen #Phantom Spongebob Squarepants #Phantom Patrick Star #Phantom Squidward Tentacles #Phone Guy (From 1st Game) #Phone Guy #2 #Protagonist FNaTKC/ FNaTCB Sequel (Cancelled) #Hammerhead #Squidward Five Nights at Sparky's #Toy Sparky #Toy Oreo #Toy Tummy #Toy Lily #Headless Yellow #The Brown Puppet #Withered Sparky #Withered Tummy #Withered Oreo #Phone Guy #Protagonist Category:Blog posts